ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Howler (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Howler. Season 1 (2019-2020) #''The Black Knight Strikes Again'' - 06/03/2019 - The Black Knight returns in the forest to terrorize the forest. When Howler finds out, he heads to find the Black Knight and stop him. #''Ghost Pets'' - 06/03/2019 - Howler encounters a group of ghost pets. (More coming soon...) #''Quality Time'' - 06/04/2019 - TBD #''Attack of the Haunted Toys'' - 06/05/2019 - George, while he and Lex were playing around the forest, find a group of toys and decides to bring them to the burrow, only for he, Lex, and the others to find out that those toys are haunted. #''Monsieur Shadowspine'' - 06/06/2019 - A mysterious villain known as Monsieur Shadowspine plans to send Howler to the moon so he can rule the world. #''Were is He?'' - 06/07/2019 - Jeanette Helsing and her guards come to the forest and kidnap Howler. It is now up to Bella and the others to find and rescue Howler. #''The Boogeyman'' - 06/10/2019 - The Ghost Twins, Lex, and Frank couldn't sleep for some reason. Soon, when trying to make them have a goodnight rest, Howler encounters a boogeyman that was lurking in the burrow, #''Unidentified Gliding Object'' - 06/17/2019 - Howler, Phillip, and Lacey encounter a strange gliding object, where they soon encounter aliens who want to cause chaos around Shadow Falls. #''The Vulture Man'' - 06/24/2019 - Howler and the others encounter a strange vulture-like humanoid that ends up kidnapping them and taking them to his mountain. Now, they have to find their way to escape. #''Midnight Hour'' - 07/01/2019 - TBD #''The Tornado'' - 07/08/2019 - When Howler hears about an EF5 tornado about to hit the forest all of the supernatural creatures hang out in, he tries to find a shelter and get everyone, including myself, in there to be safe from the tornado. #''Sprickets'' - 07/13/2019 - Sprickets were infesting the burrow lately, so Howler makes it his duty to stop them. #''Mean Ol' Cyclops'' - 07/20/2019 - A cyclops has arrived at the Shadow Falls woods. However, Howler and George soon discover something suspicious about it. #''Soccer Ghosts'' - 07/27/2019 - TBD #''Who's Howler?'' - 08/05/2019 - An accident causes Howler to lose his memory and his friends try to gain his memory back. #''The Satire Satyr Show'' - 08/19/2019 - Howler and his friends find out about a new show on TV and become excited for it, only for it to turn out that it was made to mock them. #''Return to Hawaii'' - 08/20/2019 - TBD #''Trinity'' - 08/21/2019 - TBD #''Mom's Rules'' - 08/22/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2019 - TBD #''Invasion of the Hobgoblins'' - 10/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2019 - TBD #''A Howling Halloween'' - 10/25/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #TBD - 11/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/02/2019 - TBD #''It's a Weird X-Mas'' - 12/14/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''New Year, New Me!'' - 01/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/02/2020 - TBD Season 2 (2020-???) Category:List of episodes